


slow motion

by watchingfangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Face-Sitting, Shower Sex, clarke wants what she wants and lexa's happy to oblige, kind of top clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchingfangirl/pseuds/watchingfangirl
Summary: clarke's turned on and lexa just wants to please her girlfriend.this is a follow up to the story i wrote for clexa week.pwp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just supposed to be pure smut, but they're gross gay nerds and act kind of cute before they get down to business.

Lexa doesn't leave her side during the reception. 

 

She looks amazing in her black dress and heels that make her legs look a million miles long. Clarke’s entire body buzzes with the knowledge that once they’re done here, they’ll be displayed in all their glory for her in their hotel room.

 

They don't really kiss or anything, but there's a shift in their dynamic and Clarke’s gotten enough looks from their friends and a few unsubtle comments from Raven to know that they've noticed it too.

 

(She both loves and hates it. She loves it, because Clarke’s fucking ecstatic that she gets to have anything with Lexa, but she hates it, too, because their secret, the one that they’ve had for less than 48 hours, is out, and now they’ll have to face the prying eyes of their friends.)

 

She finds it increasingly hard to care about their nosy friends, though, when Lexa is swaying her back and forth on the dance floor to a slow song, arms wrapped tight around her waist. It feels good - _Clarke_ feels good, and happy, and hopeful - like Lexa’s not eager to let her go any time soon, and Clarke relates. She’s not letting Lexa go unless she absolutely has to.

 

“Think our secret’s out?” Lexa mumbles in her ear. Clarke feels, rather than hears Lexa speaking at first.

 

“Hmm?” She pulls away slightly to look at the brunette.

 

“Us. I think everyone knows.”

 

“Let them. I really don’t care. Unless...you do? I mean, I know we said we wouldn’t hide it, but I’m pretty sure you weren’t expecting an interrogation from Raven.”

 

“I don’t care,” Lexa confirms. “The only thing I’m thinking about right now is how much I can’t wait to get back to our hotel.” Lexa’s hand slides down a little further until they’re just grazing the top of her ass. “You look,” she trails off, shaking her head, and gives her ass a light squeeze. Clarke’s sure Lexa’s lost her train of thought at this point. Clarke’s close to losing her own decency, and finding the nearest dark corner so Lexa can show her _exactly_ what she was thinking.

 

“You look gorgeous, Clarke.”

 

The softly muttered words throw Clarke out of her increasingly filthy thoughts. Of all the things Clarke was thinking she’d say, that was the last thing she expected to hear.

 

“So do you. You always look amazing.”

 

Lexa’s cheeks flush bright pink, and butterflies swarm around in Clarke’s stomach. Being with Lexa like this - being with Lexa at _all_ \- is nothing, and everything, like she expected.

 

Mostly, she just wants to laugh at her former self. 48 hours ago, Lexa was just a friend. Clarke, 48 hours ago, was an idiot. Lexa’s a lot of things, but just a ‘friend’ isn’t one of them. She probably never really was, now that Clarke thinks about it. Since meeting Lexa, they’ve been on a trajectory course towards each other. It was inevitable, she guesses; either them falling together or falling apart.

 

But just being friends? Already a foregone conclusion.

 

-

 

Going back to the hotel doesn’t go as planned.

 

A couple of other guests are staying there too, including Raven, Jasper, and Monty, and so, what was supposed to be their last night alone together before getting back on the road, turns into an informal after party in Monty and Jasper’s room with a couple of their friends and a handful of other wedding guests.

 

Clarke’s not upset, exactly, but she had _plans_. Dealing with her drunk friends during what was meant to be (what was most definitely going to be) mind blowing sex wasn’t a part of them.

 

She’d been in the middle of considering the logistics of them sneaking away for a quickie when Lexa’s arms wind themselves around her waist from behind.

 

“Hi.” Lexa nuzzles her head into the crook of the Clarke’s neck. “You smell good.” Lexa’s tongue, feather light, licks briefly at her pulse point. “You taste good too.” Clarke’s positive she’s not talking about her body wash anymore. A quick look at Lexa’s face confirms it. Her smirk is downright _devilish_.

 

Oh.

 

Screw the party, Clarke thinks. All the willpower Clarke has - probably will _ever_ have - boils down to her managing to keep her hands to herself and stay where they are instead of dragging Lexa away.

 

Lexa, however, is determined to tempt her in every way possible.

 

Clarke’s not even mad.

 

Lexa _is_ tempting. There’s no doubt about that. Clarke’s not even trying to deny the fact that she’s uncomfortably wet right now. Lexa’s left her squirming and wanting more, and hoping desperately that everyone will just _go away_.

 

If her arousal wasn’t clouding literally everything else, she’d probably be having more fun with her friends.

 

Getting to dance with Lexa doesn’t altogether sound like a bad idea, but she’s not trying to embarrass herself. Clarke’s certain that any type of grinding that doesn’t involve them naked in bed will cause her to spontaneously combust.

 

Clarke’s pretty certain of that.

 

Still.

 

Lexa, in all her carefree, buzzed glory was easily the most beautiful thing Clarke had ever seen. Normally serious and stoic, all dark haired and broody pout, Lexa fit every inch of tall, dark, and handsome. Beautiful, in this case. The other girl’s dry sense of humor didn’t tend to translate well if you weren’t familiar with her, and her moments of affection were mostly reserved for private interactions. Clarke could see how someone else could write her off as cold or emotionless. Clarke herself had initially made that mistake.

 

But right now? For the first time since Clarke met Lexa, she finally looked (and acted) like the 24 year old she was.

 

No. Lexa definitely wasn’t cold. That dazzling smile aimed directly at her made Clarke’s breath get caught in her throat. No. She definitely wasn’t cold. Lexa was the warmest person Clarke knew, and she set a similar fire, that was currently running rampant, through her body.

 

Fuck it, Clarke thought. She couldn’t deny Lexa when she was like this.

 

-

 

Grinding against Lexa for the rest of the night turns out to be the best kind of torture. As if it’d be anything else. Clarke figures she took a calculated risk there, and at least she knew before going into it that she’d wind up immensely sexually frustrated.

 

(In all honestly, sexually frustrated doesn’t even begin to cover how she feels.)

 

They’re also immensely exhausted.

 

By the time they make it back up to their room, both Clarke and Lexa are heavy on their feet and fighting back yawns. It does nothing to stop the arousal that’s been pooling in her belly all evening, but one look at Lexa, and she can tell nothing’s happening tonight.

 

She might _actually_ be too exhausted to complain.

 

Lexa flops down on the bed immediately, Clarke quickly following. “I had a good time tonight,” she tells Lexa, snuggling into her side. “I’m too tired to even _move_. And I was really looking forward to getting you out of that dress.”

 

“I suppose it’s for the best. We have to be up early tomorrow anyway for check out. Given our track record of being on time, the last thing we need is a distraction.”

 

“I don’t want to leave. I don’t...this all feels a little bit like a dream, you know? Like when we go back home and back to real life you’ll disappear and I’m gonna have to find out this was all a dream.”

 

Hands grip tighter around her. “Trust me. I’m real, Clarke.” Lexa trails her fingers up and down her back, drawing nonsensical patterns. “Although...we _are_ on vacation. I remember you telling me that I needed to enjoy it. An extra day here won’t hurt, I don’t think.” Lexa’s voice takes on a completely different tone that Clarke’s never heard before. “If that’s okay with you. If you want to.” Clarke’s suspicions are correct; Lexa is _nervous_. Her ears are doing that cute little thing where they turn pink, and Clarke can’t help but lift her head and scrape her teeth over Lexa’s earlobe.

 

“You’re so adorable. Of course I want to stay with you, Lexa.”

 

The moment is broken when Lexa yawns in her face. Since Clarke’s barely staving off her own yawn as it is, the conversation comes to a natural close.

 

“You should rest up, babe. I’ve got _a lot_ of plans for you in the morning. Naked plans, if that wasn’t clear.” Clarke nips at Lexa’s ear again, chuckling at the shudder that runs through the girl underneath her. Lexa lifts her chin up, silently asking Clarke for a kiss. Clarke gladly closes the gap between them and meets Lexa’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I take it back. I lied. I was really looking forward to doing _that_ all night.”

 

They eventually shuck out of their dresses after making out for a couple of minutes. Clarke watches Lexa strip down to her underwear sadly. “I really wanted to do that,” she mumbles. Lexa kisses her pout away.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow,” Clarke reiterates.

 

She supposes she can’t really complain - Lexa’s toned body in just her underwear is nice to look at no matter how she got that way.

 

-

 

The first thing Clarke registers when she wakes up is the warm body cuddled into hers and light. So much light. _Too_ much light. A quick look confirms they forgot to close the blinds.

 

Shit.

 

Getting up seems unnecessarily painful; she’d have to untangle from Lexa and leave the warmth of the bed, both of which Clarke doesn’t want to do.

 

But that _light_. It’s distracting and stopping her from any further sleep. Then Lexa starts to wiggle around beside her. “Who turned the lights on?” she mumbles sleepily.

 

“The sun,” Clarke murmurs back dryly. “Someone forgot to close the blinds before we left yesterday.” She pokes Lexa in the side. “I guess it’s a good thing we didn’t actually have sex last night. Having voyeurs doesn’t really get me going.” Lexa snorts, and chuckles, and Clarke thinks it’s one of the most adorable things she’s heard.

 

“What _does_ get you going, Clarke?”

 

“I have a _very_ specific set of kinks,” Clarke replies back, moving to straddle Lexa. “They all involve pretty green eyed brunettes.” She swipes her thumb over Lexa’s plump bottom lip before pinching it between her fingers. “With legs for _days_. And an incredible ass.” Clarke reaches down and squeezes the item in question. “Oh. Don’t get me started on her fingers. So fucking long.” Clarke continues to extol the virtue of Lexa’s fingers much to Lexa’s chagrin, she’s sure, if the massive blush on her face means anything. “The better to fuck me with, I guess,” Clarke shrugs before leaning in and taking Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“Don’t,” Lexa warns, turning her head away from Clarke’s mouth. “I’m gross. _We’re_ gross. We haven’t even brushed our teeth yet.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Clarke. You’re cute, but even that doesn’t outweigh morning breath. Go take a shower.”

 

“Rude. I don’t stink.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Clarke groans and rolls off of Lexa. Both because she has a point - rocking killer morning breath doesn’t make for the greatest first impression in a new relationship - and the sun light leaking into the room is still too much for her sleep addled brain.

 

“You go shower. I’m gonna check out the gym. I’ll bring us back some breakfast when I’m done.”

 

Reluctantly, Clarke gets out of bed - but not before making a huge spectacle of it that has Lexa rolling her eyes as she changes into her gym clothes - and makes her way into the bathroom.

 

“How long will you be gone?”

 

“Not long. I just want to get in some cardio.”

 

Clarke leans against the doorjamb, a smirk slowly appearing on her face. “But I have a much better workout idea for that that you can do right here,” she tells her in a sickly sweet tone of voice, in contrast to the idea that Clarke’s proposing.

 

“I’ll see in you in about a half hour, Clarke.”

 

-

 

Lexa was definitely right. She definitely needed a shower. It would’ve been better if Lexa was there with her, but the hot water feels so good on her skin that she doesn’t even care right now.

 

Since Lexa is gone, Clarke takes her time.

 

Back home, there’d normally be a million other things going on in the morning, including Raven barging in and asking her if she was done yet, or straight up stealing her bathroom time so she could start getting ready too. No complaints about using all the hot water, no complaints about raising the water bill.

 

Clarke had forgotten how good it felt to just be able to relax. When Clarke told Lexa she needed to enjoy her vacation, she hadn’t counted on needing to take her own advice.

 

Lexa already arranged another night at the hotel before they fell asleep last night, and for that, she was grateful. Not only did she get to enjoy another day away from reality, but a day (and night) with unfettered access to Lexa.

 

Though their relationship status would last longer than their vacation, real life responsibilities would inevitably get in the way of them being together and carefree like this again.

 

But knowing that Clarke had Lexa at all, helped to cushion the blow.

 

It was pretty crazy to think about. They started this trip as friends with something brewing on the edges and now, they were leaving as girlfriends.

 

 _Girlfriends_.

 

The thought makes her smile. Giddy, even. And foreign in a way that Clarke’s not used to, but it doesn’t make her feel uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, actually. She hasn’t seriously dated anybody, at least not enough to put an official label on it, since the disaster with Finn back in college. While she’s glad she got her friendship with Raven out of it, the entire situation was something that she could’ve gone through her entire life without having to dealing with.

 

Lexa’s different. It’s good. _She’s_ good. What they have is good. Good enough that just the sound of the other girl’s name makes her smile and her stomach feel like an entire forest full of butterflies were running rampant through her belly.

 

Among other things.

 

Clarke’s been vaguely (and not so vaguely) turned on since picking Lexa up a couple of days ago.

 

 _Fuck_ , she can’t wait for Lexa to get back. Then she makes the mistake of thinking of Lexa at the gym. Sweaty, probably grunting, muscles on full display, and wearing those shorts she had on today that showed off her butt perfectly.

 

She moans at the picture forming in her mind. The mental image she had of Lexa’s ass when she walked out of the door earlier, if Clarke was being specific. (Her brain is being _very_ fucking specific right now, actually.) Another mental image starts forming quickly: Lexa, bent over on the bed, and Clarke three fingers deep inside of her.

 

Her fingers trail down her body of their own accord. Lexa, in various states and positions flit around in her mind, giving her great fodder for this alone time that she suddenly needs to fill. Groaning softly, she pinches one of her nipples, finding it already hard and ready for attention. Preferably Lexa’s, but Clarke’s hand will do for now in Lexa’s absence. Her other hand brushes through blonde curls at the apex of her thighs. She works herself up for a minute - not that she needs it. Clarke’s been more than wet since the wedding reception last night, and her arousal hadn’t dimmed any.

 

“Fuck,” she moans under her breath. As much as Clarke wants to take it slow and take her time with it, she knows that’s not gonna be the case. It’s gonna be quick and dirty, and literally only to satisfy her need until Lexa is back in the room and Clarke can have her way with her.

 

Given Clarke’s occupied state, the door to the room opening doesn’t register to her. Neither does the presence of another person. She’s a little busy. Her moans echo around the shower stall as she draws circles over her clit in her attempt to get off. Until...until Clarke hears a noise causing her to perk up immediately. The ‘do not disturb’ sign should still be on the door, and it’s far too early for Lexa to be back from the gym.

 

Dying alone in a mediocre hotel room is _not_ how Clarke imagined going down. Her heart pumps erratically in her chest while the stranger presumably goes through her and Lexa’s things. Before she can fully formulate a course of action, the intruder steps into the bathroom.

 

A distinctly feminine intruder. A distinctly feminine intruder that just so happens to be entirely welcome, and definitely let herself in on her own recognizance. Clarke lets out a deep breath and relief seeps through her.

 

“You scared the shit out of me, Lexa.”

 

“Sorry,” Lexa calls back sheepishly. “Surprise?”

 

Clarke pulls the curtain back and grins.

 

“Although...I think the surprise is more on me. Starting without me, I see?”

 

“ _Someone_ left me wet and wanting this morning and turned down my offer of getting her workout in elsewhere.”

 

“Sounds like someone was an idiot.”

 

“I agree. Now get in here.”

 

Lexa strips so fast Clarke’s surprised she doesn’t trip over herself in her haste to get undressed. Clarke’s not complaining. She holds a hand out for Lexa to take and pulls her into the shower to join her.

 

Her body is so amazing, Clarke’s mouth starts to water. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you back so soon?” she asks, running her hands up and Lexa’s sides.

 

“The _gym_ , if it can even be called that, hasn’t gotten new equipment since the hotel was built. I’m pretty sure the machines are older than we are. And...I had a much better offer back here.”

 

“Glad you came to your senses.”

 

Lexa shuts her up quickly, her lips claiming hers in a hot kiss. Clarke pushes back by pinning her against the wall. “I know it sounds dumb, but I also missed you.”

 

“Then we’re both dumb. I obviously missed you too, Lex.” Clarke waggles her eyebrows and throws her a wink. “How much of that did you hear?”

 

“Enough,” Lexa smirks. “Need a hand?”

 

“God, yes,” Clarke moans as Lexa cups her pussy. “Lexa,” she practically growls. “Touch me.” Just as she manages to get the words out, Lexa grinds her palm into her clit. Two of her fingers slide through her slit, and to no one’s surprise, least of all Clarke’s, Lexa finds her already wet. Just like earlier, when she was alone, Clarke can tell this’ll still be quick and dirty and all about taking care of a need, even though Lexa’s here with her now.

 

Later, she’ll splay Lexa out on the bed and go over every inch of her body with her hands and mouth.

 

Their positions are switched when Lexa swaps her place out for Clarke’s. Lexa must’ve read her mind, because she was so fucking close to having her knees buckle underneath her from Lexa touching her again. The brunette bends down and swirls her tongue around a turgid nipple. Right when her teeth graze it, Lexa’s fingers slip inside of her. “ _Fuck_ ,” Clarke moans, her head tipping back and banging against the wall. Lexa’s making her feel so good she doesn’t even notice.

 

If the water from the shower wasn’t drowning out most of the noise, Clarke knows without a doubt that she’d be wet enough for both of them to hear Lexa fucking her. Lexa knows just what she needs. Hard and fast. The sheer reach of Lexa’s fingers alone are incredible, and she knows _exactly_ what to do with them to have Clarke keening and moaning for more. “Babe. Baby,” Clarke pants. “Add another one.” Lexa obliges. Clarke’s cunt greedily takes all three of Lexa’s fingers. She’s easily wet enough to take them. The additional stretch is just what she needs. Lexa curls them just so, her fingertips brushing up against the rough patch of muscle along Clarke’s front wall.

 

A hickey was rapidly forming on her breasts from where Lexa was biting and sucking on them, sending shocks of pleasure straight to Clarke’s clit. “God, I love these,” Lexa mumbled around a nipple. The look of awe on her face as she cupped her breasts made Clarke chuckle.

 

“Thanks. I grew them myself.” Clarke then promptly guided Lexa back to her nipple to continue to her ministrations. The moan she let out was reaching pornagraphic levels when Lexa started to grind her palm into her clit. She was just fucking her that good. The brunette had all but rendered her a wanton mess that was currently shamelessly riding her fingers and chasing her orgasm. The clenching in her stomach told her she was close to reaching her goal. Clarke grabbed onto Lexa’s shoulders and wrapped a leg around her waist, drawing Lexa closer and her fingers deeper. “I’m gonna come so fucking hard, baby,” she whispers in Lexa’s ear. “Just...just keep doing that.”

 

Lexa hums but Clarke can’t really hear her over the sound of her own moans. Her mouth gradually works its way upwards, from her breasts to her collarbone, her tongue taking the time to dip in between each individual divot. The careful attention Lexa pays to the rest of her in contrast to the rough fucking she’s giving her drives her insane. Cupping the back of Lexa’s head, she pulls her in and kisses her hungrily. It’s a clash of lips and tongue from there. Clarke can’t help but to snag Lexa’s bottom lip with her teeth whenever she gets the chance, and Lexa traces her tongue along Clarke’s in return. Behind the push and pull of it all, there’s something sweet, like Lexa’s almost afraid she won’t be there if she pulls away. Eventually Clarke breaks the kiss to pant an “I’m close,” into Lexa’s mouth.

 

Lexa nibbles along Clarke’s jaw, placing a couple of bites as she goes until she gets to Clarke’s pulse point and sucks at her skin, a patch of red blooming in her wake. There’s a couple more to match on her chest, and something about being marked by Lexa makes her insides twist and grip tighten on her girlfriend. Clarke’s hips rocked with abandon on Lexa’s fingers; her orgasm rapidly approaching. Her eyes screwed shut as she let out a deep moan of Lexa’s name and dug her nails into the skin of Lexa’s back. “I’m coming. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Clarke’s words are little more than nonsense. Her world’s been boiled down to the steady glide of Lexa’s fingers and her walls clenching around them, drawing out her orgasm. Heady, and addictive, she rides out the waves of pleasure for as long as she can until she’s left heaving against the shower wall and pushes Lexa’s hand away.

 

“That was...wow.” Licking her lips, she tugs gently at Lexa’s hair and pulls her in for another kiss. “Those fingers should be illegal,” Clarke jokes. When she finally manages to open her eyes fully, Lexa is there, as beautiful as ever. “Mmm. Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Lexa chuckles. “Did you know,” she punctuates her statement with a kiss, “that you’re the most gorgeous thing in the world?”

 

“I’m not. But I appreciate the thought.” Clarke taps Lexa’s cheek with her pointer finger. “Why don’t we get you washed up so I can get you all dirty again?”

 

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

 

“Good.”

 

A thought pops into Clarke’s head, and she doesn’t really give it any second thought, except how dirty it is. She grabs at Lexa’s hand, the one that had been inside her and makes a show of licking her fingers clean. Lexa’s eyes, normally green, are nearly black. She considers her idea a success. Especially when Lexa pulls her in for an open mouthed kiss and sucks any remnants of Clarke’s juices that remain from her lips off and still kisses her once the traces of Clarke’s cum are gone.

 

Her cunt throbs, despite the fact that she’d just gotten off.

 

“Okay,” Clarke breathes. “Clean up. For real this time, or we’ll never leave this shower.”

 

“I don’t see a problem with that,” Lexa murmurs, smattering kisses all over Clarke’s cheeks and chin.

 

“I’m turning into a prune.” In case Lexa needed more convincing, Clarke grabbed her ass. “As much as I wanna fuck you right now, I really wanna get you in bed.” She pushes Lexa under the stream of, hopefully, still hot water. “So I can kiss every inch of you,” she says pointedly, running her fingers through Lexa’s soaked folds. “And I mean _every_ inch.”

 

They both make quick work of the shower after that.

 

-

 

Once they’re dried off, Clarke’s dragging them back into the bedroom. Their banter is one thing, but they also match each other equally in the bedroom (and the shower, and up against the wall, and on top of the dresser) in a way that gets Clarke incredibly excited about what’s to come. Lexa’s just as eager to give as she is to get; Clarke loves that - she’s had too many lovers in the past who were selfish and only reciprocated out of a sense of responsibility or to have the favor returned. Not with Lexa. Clarke gets the feeling that if she let her, Lexa would be just as happy with worshipping Clarke’s body all day as she would being touched herself. It’s _sexy_ , how much Lexa loves her body and loves touching her.

 

But she’s also sadly mistaken if she thinks that Clarke’s honestly just going to let Lexa touch her all day and not get to fuck Lexa in return. No, Clarke thinks, that’s not happening. Lexa would be far too pretty spread out on the bed, wet and ready for her to pass up that opportunity.

 

At the foot of the bed, Clarke motions for Lexa to turn around. “Bend over.” True to form, she submits.

 

It’s one of the hottest things the blonde’s ever experienced.

 

Like this, Lexa’s fully presented to Clarke like the prettiest little present she could ever ask for. She won't lie, it's a little bit of a power trip. Having somebody as strong as Lexa, who, if she wanted to, could disarm her in seconds, who she's seen take down a man twice her size in the gym and send him cowering, listen to her so easily.

 

Not wanting to delve deeper into the power dynamics starting to show themselves, Clarke moves on. That's a conversation better suited for a much more neutral atmosphere. But a conversation to be had, nonetheless.

 

“If I'd have known this would be _that_ type of vacation, I would've packed accordingly.” Clarke runs her hands over Lexa’s back, tracing her tattoo. “When we get home, I can't wait to have you in this position again and fuck you with a strap on.”

 

Where Clarke wasn't afraid to be vocal and make her pleasure known, Lexa was full of whimpers and sighs. Her soft girl.

 

Lexa was soaking wet and dripping for her. She takes a moment to admire the view, Lexa's ass, her back taut and ready for Clarke to touch her, her cunt, glistening and ready for her. “Baby. You're so pretty. I'm gonna make you feel so good,” Clarke babbles, following down the line of Lexa’s spine with her mouth, dropping kisses as she goes.

 

Two of her fingers run through her folds, getting them wet. There wasn't any question about Lexa’s arousal, Clarke just wanted to draw it out a bit. She slides her fingers over Lexa’s wet heat, making sure to avoid her clit, the one spot that Lexa probably needed Clarke to touch the most. “Fuck, you're wet.”

 

Her other hand sneaks up to Lexa's chest, and palms one of her breasts. She squeezes, not too rough, but enough to send Lexa into a little bit of a flurry. Clarke’s fingers, at this point, are more than wet with Lexa’s juices. She could fuck her now, but she won't. She pinches Lexa’s nipple instead and rolls it around between her fingertips. Lexa's hips rock backwards trying to gain some sort of purchase. Clarke is giving her none.

 

“Baby.”

 

Lexa whines and shoves her face into a pillow. Clarke bites her ass in retaliation. She leaves behind a red mark that'll probably blossom into a bruise by the time the night is over. Watching Lexa for any signs of discomfort, Clarke finds none. In fact, Lexa lifted her ass up higher in the air and wiggled it around in Clarke's face.

 

“Have I told you how much I love your ass?” Clarke asks, pressing her thumb into the red mark on Lexa’s skin.

 

Clarke hears Lexa’s moan through the pillow. She's starting to grip the sheets so tightly her fingers are turning white.

 

It's time. Clarke sinks her fingers inside Lexa, and feeling her walls clench down on them is nothing short of amazing. Lexa's tight, wet heat draws her fingers in while Clarke fucks her nice and slow and deep. She tests a couple of things out, sees how Lexa reacts to her scissoring her fingers, to her curling her fingers, or her just straight up fucking her hard. None disappoint, but she got the best reaction to it being hard and curling her fingers. Clarke adjusts accordingly.

 

Grabbing onto her hip, Clarke helps Lexa thrust back against her. The wet noises of Lexa's pussy as Clarke fucks her are verging on obscene. “Can you touch your clit for me, babe?” Clarke asks, so Lexa can get the extra stimulation she needs to come. Lexa's hand bolts out so fast it makes Clarke chuckle. “Eager, are we?” Not that she's complaining. Lexa's entire body contorts once her hand joins the mix, her back arching even more and she pushes her ass up farther in the air.

 

Clarke just watches her fingers disappear inside of Lexa's pussy and come out covered in her wetness. Seeing Lexa stretched out around her fingers causes her own cunt to throb sympathetically. She meets her thrust for thrust. The telltale signs of Lexa's walls fluttering around her and her hand that's still left gripping the blanket looking like it's about to tear a hole through the comforter signal to Clarke that Lexa is close. Letting go of her hip and going off of a hunch, Clarke pushes on the sore spot on Lexa's ass that she liked earlier.

 

Clarke realizes she's hit the jackpot. Lexa's entire body tenses and stills and she nearly wails when her orgasm hits her. Her pussy clenches so hard on Clarke's fingers, she almost pushes them out with the intensity of it. Clarke doesn't want to overwhelm her and stills along with Lexa. She focuses on holding her up instead.

 

After a minute or so, Lexa collapses on the bed. Clarke follows, draping her body over hers. “Good?”

 

“Mmmm,” is her barely coherent answer. “Just give me a minute and I'll take care of you,” Lexa mumbles.

 

“Can I sit on your face?”

 

Lexa nods eagerly, suddenly reinvigorated. She flops over onto her back, and hurriedly motions for her to climb up her body. Clarke, just as eagerly, does so. She positions herself with her knees on either side of Lexa’s face. As turned on as she is, it won't take long to get her off, and it's pretty much like a river down there. She's beyond wet for Lexa right now, and her girlfriend is such a pretty sight like that that it gets her going even more.

 

Clarke grabs onto the headboard and looks down at Lexa between her legs. She nods minutely and Clarke doesn't hesitate to drop her hips and start grinding into Lexa’s mouth. The wet slide of Lexa’s tongue through her folds sends her spiraling. A few flicks of her clit and Clarke will be done for.

 

She's not sure who's enjoying themselves more. Her, or Lexa. The look on Lexa's face is almost reverent and Clarke can appreciate that. She felt the same way when she was fucking Lexa.

 

Her tongue is relentless. Lexa happily laps up Clarke's cum, and she is in no shortage of supply. Clarke moans and rides Lexa's face like she'll never be able to sit on anyone's face ever again. She switches between swiping at her clit and drawing circles over the throbbing bud and dipping her tongue into Clarke's entrance and tasting her from the source. The pattern is just enough to keep her from coming too quickly and not enough at the same time because she _isn't_ coming yet. Ultimately, her body wins out and she reaches down and grips Lexa's hair to keep her mouth in place on her clit. Clarke's fucking her face at this point, desperate for release.

 

A string of curses, Lexa's name, and moans so loud there's no way they won't get a noise complaint escape her. It feels so fucking good. _Lexa_ is so fucking good. She's coming, and the orgasm hits her like a freight train.

 

Lexa avoids her clit and dutifully cleans up the mess she helped make.

 

Clarke barely comes down from the high of the orgasm before Lexa grabs at her ass and forces her to stay on her face. For round two, Clarke goes back to holding the headboard and rides Lexa's tongue. Like her fingers, Clarke can't help but to admire the reach Lexa manages to get inside of her. “Oh, _fuck_ , Lexa. God, your tongue.”

 

She looks underneath her at Lexa's face, the areas surrounding her mouth that she can see are shiny and sticky with her cum. A fresh wave of arousal runs through her. Plucking at her own nipple, Clarke enjoys the slow roll of her hips onto Lexa's tongue and the way that Lexa doesn't seem to be in a hurry to get her off either, in any capacity. Her girlfriend’s moans reverberate throughout her pussy, and Clarke can't tell what turns her on more. Lexa eating her out or Lexa so thoroughly enjoying it.

 

When she comes, it's with a quiet gasping noise. Her second orgasm is no less earth shattering than her first. It might’ve actually been even better. Her feelings are a little overwhelming right now, what with the pounding of her heart, and the steady lick of Lexa’s tongue into her cunt. But she feels like they reached some kind of a silent emotional connection that neither of them are quite in the position to decipher at the moment.

 

Clarke eventually veers off into over sensitive territory and reluctantly rolls off of Lexa. “You are...incredible.”

 

Snuggling up to Lexa's side, she starts getting sleepy. “If I would've known you were capable of that, I wouldn't have waited so long to make a move.”

 

“Go to sleep, Clarke.”

 

-

 

After a nice nap, they wake up mid afternoon. They have a couple rounds of lazy sex then take another shower to wash the sex smell off of themselves.

 

Picking a place to eat isn't the ordeal it was the first time around. Both of them want to return to the hotel as soon as possible and get back to what they started.

 

“It smells like a brothel in here, Clarke.”

 

“It _has_ been our personal sex dungeon for the day.”

 

Lexa cracks open a window for some fresh air and they both throw on their pajamas and cuddle up for some tv.

 

Later on that evening, Clarke finally gets her wish of spreading Lexa out on the bed like she wanted and being able to touch every line and curve of Lexa's body.

 

By the time they stop, they're both exhausted and completed satisfied. (They'll also be fielding several complaints at checkout in the morning.)

 

During the ride home, Lexa's hand is firmly placed in Clarke's the entire way back. While she's sad their vacation is over and real life was starting to creep back in again, Clarke knows that she and Lexa have the start of something good, something that can last. Something special.

 

She's happy and light and hopeful in a way she hasn't been (nor the girl beside her) in a while. It's all thanks to Lexa. And the dress she wore on the ride up. Clarke should also thank Lexa's complete lack of chill too, she supposes.

 

“You know, babe, I still can't believe you thought I was straight.”


End file.
